Poor Raoul He Lost!
by SilverCat63
Summary: Raoul and Erik duel in the graveyard and this time Raoul looses. What happens to our hero then? Raoul's POV, E/C, R/C. Rated M for violence, mild language and some adult moments. Please review! Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

"WAIT!" Raoul galloped into the cemetery, dismounting in a smooth leap and drawing his sword.

"Raoul!" Christine was startled, her attention had been riveted on the voice of her angel of music.

Raoul rushed up the steps towards Christine, putting himself between his love and danger. "Whatever you believe this man - this thing is not your father!"

The words had hardly left his lips when a dark shape came hurtling down from above. Erik had been hiding on top of Gustav Daaé's tomb, luring Christine closer with his hypnotic song. The sudden attack took Raoul by surprise and he was knocked to the ground. He was back on his feet on an instant, just in time to meet Erik's blade with his own. The ferocity of Erik's continuos attacks drove Raoul back, towards the edge of the low platform that Daaé's tomb was built on.

Erik swirled his cloak, trying to tangle Raoul's sword in its dark folds. Raoul dodged, then turned and jumped blindly to the ground. He almost made it, but his feet slipped in the snow and he fell. Raoul picked himself up, hurrying to get out of the confined space. Erik followed, his cloak billowing out like the wings of a giant bird of prey. He saw what Raoul was trying to do and ran around a gravestone, cutting off his escape. Seeing that his escape attempt was useless Raoul attacked, hacking desperately at the figure in front of him.

Erik barely batted an eye at the younger man's attacks. He answered with a more powerful salvo of his own, forcing his opponent to give ground. Raoul backed away blindly, seeing nothing but the flashing sword in his enemy's hand. Suddenly Raoul fell heavily to the ground, he had tripped over a branch that had fallen to the ground from a gnarled old tree that someone had planted over the grave of their loved one.

Raoul rolled away as Erik swung at him again. Luck was with him, the sword cut deeply into the tree branch above him and was stuck. Standing up, Raoul put his back to the tree, determined not to be defeated. Erik's next attack made him realize that he was trapping himself, so he started to edge back around the tree. Raoul continued backing away as Erik swung again and again.

Suddenly, Erik thrust. Raoul parried and dodged, the Phantom's sword slid into an iron railing around a gravestone. Letting his momentum carry him forward Erik let the full length of his sword slide into the railing. Raoul's sword was somehow trapped between Erik's hilt and the railing and he was forced to stand shoulder to shoulder with his enemy. Looking at the man beside him Raoul saw him grin, or maybe it was a grimace, of triumph. He didn't have time to work it as because he was suddenly falling to the side. Erik had slammed into him knocking him away and down.

Raoul's now sweaty hair fell across his eyes and he shook it out of the way as he regained his feet. Meanwhile, Erik had freed his sword and was bringing his arm back to chop at Raoul again. Thinking quickly, Raoul dodged behind a gravestone. Erik's sword struck the stone with a sharp clang and a shower of sparks. Erik's next attack connected with Raoul's sword and he fell back against an obelisk. The Phantom struck again and again, another blow coming right on the heels of the first.

Stunned by the rapid fire attacks Raoul could barely think enough to parry them. Hoping to catch his breath he ducked around a statue topped sarcophagus. Erik didn't follow. Raoul glanced back in confusion, he had been sure the other man would follow him. A sudden movement on the other side of the statue caught his eye. Erik was over there, watching Raoul intently. Raoul stared back until Erik ducked out of sight.

Raoul, stepped back and as he searched frantically for his enemy remembered when he would play peek-a-boo and hide 'n' seek as a child. Erik was no where to be seen, he had disappeared – like a ghost. Raoul's heart pounded, pumping adrenaline through his sweating body. A quick movement to his right caught his eye. Suddenly something connected with the side of Raoul's head – hard. As he crumpled to the ground Raoul could see Erik standing over him, sword raised. Then everything faded into a black tunnel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Erik snorted in derision, the boy hadn't been much of an opponent. He turned when he footsteps crunching softy through the snow. It was Christine, he'd forgotten al about her while he was trouncing the boy.

"What have you done?" Christine's face was white.

"Never fear, my dear. I haven't killed your precious viscomte, he's merely unconscious." Erik wished he had killed the boy, then Christine would have been his.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" She had crouched down next to her lover and was running her hands over him, checking for any wounds.

Erik pondered her question. He would have dearly loved to simply leave Raoul where he lay, at the mercy of the weather and any creatures that wandered by. But his blood was still singing with adrenaline from the duel and he wanted to have some fun with the boy.

"No, I won't leave him there." Erik reached into the folds of his cloak for his punjab lasso. He had tucked his favorite weapon in a hidden pocket and now he pulled it out. Moving Christine gently out of his way he picked up the unconscious nobleman.


	2. Chapter 2

Raoul groaned, his head was pounding. He reached up to cradle his head in his hands, but he couldn't move his arms. Startled, he looked wildly around. He remembered fighting the Phantom and seeing his enemy coming towards him and then nothing. Suddenly he realized that he was not lying on the ground. he was tied to one of the larger gravestones.

Raoul craned his neck, looking down at himself. Something was around his neck too! He leaned back against the cold stone, taking stock of his situation. He had a horrible headache, his arms were tied behind him, his ankles were also bound, there was some sort of noose around his neck and there were strange sounds coming from his left.

Curious, Raoul turned his head wincing slightly at the movement. He saw a large dark lump writhing on the ground. At first he thought it was some ferocious beast that was going to tear him apart, but when it made no move toward him Raoul relaxed. A loud moan made him start, then shut his eyes in pain. It wasn't just his head this time, the moan and the shape's odd movements could mean only one thing. It was Erik and Christine - together under his dark cloak!

Raoul could do nothing but await the Phantom's pleasure. He couldn't help but hope that the man would finish quickly, his head was swimming and the cold was seeping into his bones. The vile act seemed to take forever and Raoul was just about try and slip back into unconsciousness when he heard a soft exclamation then a contented sigh. Raoul heard a rustle of cloth and turned his head away, he couldn't bear to watch. He stared fixedly at the snow, doing his best to pretend that he was anywhere but where he was.

Erik's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Ah, so you have rejoined us at last, monsieur."

Raoul continued to stare at the snow.

"I hope Christine and I did not disturb you. You were unconscious for a long time, monsieur. We had to do something while we were waiting." The man stepped into Raoul's field of view, his black shoes defiling the white snow.

For a moment Raoul considered spitting on the spotless shoes, but decided against it. There was no telling what Erik would do if pushed and since Raoul was at his mercy he wasn't going to try his luck. Erik reached forward and forced Raoul to look at him.

"How is your head? I'm afraid I hit you rather hard." Erik was studying him closely, making Raoul want to squirm.

When he could stand it no longer, Raoul jerked his head away and instantly regretted it. He gritted his teeth, trying not to moan at the pain. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you, monsieur?" Erik reached forward again, this time touching the lump at the back of Raoul's head. Raoul hissed in pain and jerked away again. "Yes, you're perfectly fine, I think."

Christine walked over to stand beside Erik. "Stop tormenting him, Erik."

"I'm only just beginning, my dear."

"Please, just leave him alone. Let's go back to the opera, I'm getting cold." Christine took Erik's arm, trying to lure him away. She didn't look at Raoul.

"Not yet, go and wait in the carriage if you want." Erik's gaze remained riveted on Raoul. "Monsieur de Chagny and I have some unfinished business here."

"Please hurry, Erik." Christine turned and walked away. Raoul watched her with some trepidation, he had hoped Christine would help him. Erik watched her fade away among the gravestones. When she was out of sight he turned back to his victim.

"Now monsieur, about your head. You said it was fine?" He pressed the lump again, this time Raoul was ready and didn't react. "Yes, no harm done there then."

"Then release me. Christine is waiting for you." Raoul spat the words out.

"Oh no, not yet. You haven't caught your breath yet." Erik grinned, making his face look like a skull beneath his mask.

"What do y-" Raoul was puzzled, until the fist hit his stomach. Raoul gasped and retched, dull pain radiating through his body.

"You see, it would be rude of me to let you go now."

"I don't care," Raoul gritted. "Let me go."

"But I care, I'm not ready to let you go yet." The next blow was even worse, leaving Raoul completely winded. He tried to fill his lungs and couldn't.

Raoul's eyes bulged as he sucked at the air, panicking as his need for air grew. Blackness crept into the edge of his vision. Just when it seemed he couldn't remain conscious any longer the ache in his chest began to ease and Raoul found he could breath again. Through it all Erik stood, watching his victim impassively.

"Very well, monsieur." Raoul could barely whisper the words. "I am your guest."

Erik grinned like the devil himself at Raoul's announcement. "Very good! You are learning, monsieur. Now for your next lesson."

Raoul braced himself, waiting for another blow. It never came. Erik drew his sword and studied it as though he had never laid eyes on it before in his life.

"For a guest you are not very respectful to your host, monsieur. I shall have to teach you some manners." His bright eyes flashed at Raoul through the mask. "For a start you shall call me 'my lord'."

Raoul snorted, the Phantom was obviously insane. The flat of the sword blade came down on Raoul's thigh. Raoul grunted in pain, the blow stung dreadfully.

"What was that?" Erik cocked his head. "What did you say, _boy_?"

Raoul clenched his jaw, he was _not_ going to give in to this madman's demands. Another stinging blow, cold steel striking cold flesh with sharp pain.

"Answer me, boy! What did you say?" Erik's voice was rising. Raoul hoped the sound would reach Christine so she could come rescue him.

"I said mad man!" Raoul taunted, hoping that Erik wouldn't start using his blade as it was meant to be used. Two more stinging blows and Raoul felt welts rising on his legs. "Coward!"

_Slap! CRACK!_ More blows, more welts. Raoul didn't know how much more he could stand. "Bastard!"

He sensed the change immediately. Erik froze, sword raised for another blow. "Bastard? Just because my family has not sat on the same patch of dirt for centuries I am a bastard?"

Raoul said nothing, hoping his silence would be less deadly than speaking. It didn't work. Blows fell like rain, falling on every part of Raoul's vulnerable body.

"You are no better than me, Monsieur le Viscomte de Chagny!" Erik was almost shouting now. "I am your better! Your Lord!"

Raoul tried to avoid the blows but the ropes held him too tight. He heard a new noise above Erik's shouts and the _snap-slap_ of the stinging sword. It was someone crying, saying something, but what was it?

Then he realized that the voice was his. "No! No more! Please, stop! Please my lord, I beg you! Stop!"

Then another voice joined in. "Erik! What are you doing? Stop, please! You're hurting him, Erik!"

The frenzied blows stopped. Erik leaned on his sword, panting for breath. "Be quiet, Christine! I was merely teaching Monsieur de Chagny some manners. I think he has learned his lesson now. Return to the carriage."

Christine stood mute, eyes glimmering with unshed tears as she stared at Raoul sagging against his bonds. Shaking her head she backed up until a gravestone impeded her progress. She slid to the ground, her voluminous skirts shielding her from the frozen ground.

For a moment Erik glared at her. When he saw she had no intention of leaving he turned back to Raoul. "Now, monsieur, where were we? Ah yes, the nobility."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is a more violent and bloody chapter. If you don't like reading about torture and/or blood skip this chapter and move on to Chapter Four, it's much nicer! Don't worry, you won't miss much of the plot!

Raoul shook, his muscles twitching spasmodically. He dared not raise his head to look at the man in front of him.

"It's all in the blood they say. Eh, monsieur?" Erik's tone was light and conversational. "To be a lord one must have blue blood. Now, where am I going to get noble blood?"

Raoul fairly quivered at the mention of blood. His eyes darted to look once again to the tight bonds that help him helplessly against the stone. Surely not, he couldn't be serious! The cold touch of steel at Raoul's throat said Erik was deadly serious. The sword forced his to look up, into the eyes of his 'Lord'.

"Where can I get noble blood, boy? I have the title, all I need is the pedigree to go with it." The sword pressed harder into Raoul's neck, Erik was waiting for his answer.

"I-I don't know, my lord." Raoul hastily averted his gaze from the madman's face. The bright eyes seemed to burn with their intensity.

"Come now. You're smarter than that, boy. What about your fine education?" The sword came dangerously close to breaking the delicate skin on Raoul's neck.

"From m-me, m-my lord?" He waited for the steel to bite, it would only take another hairsbreadth.

"Very good!" Erik crowed in delight. "I know it is usual for one to have the blood before claiming a title but I find that to be an old fashioned idea, don't you?"

"Yes, my lord." Raoul swallowed nervously and his Adam's apple bobbed against the sword blade. Was the sword moving? Coming closer to his throat and the pulse beating rapidly beneath the fragile skin?

"Well then, let us begin!" Erik lowered his blade. Silver steel flashed and Raoul felt is bite into his left arm. He cried out in pain and shock as Erik sheathed his blade and stepped toward his victim. He turned Raoul's arm roughly so he could see the cut he had made.

Raoul winced as the man ripped his sleeve open to reveal the wound. The cold air and salty sweat warred with his nerves, numbing and stinging all at the same time. Erik prodded the cut, making it bleed more. Raoul felt the blood trickling in a scalding path down his frozen arm and shivered. Erik pressed harder, squeezing more blood down Raoul's arm. Suddenly he dropped Raoul's arm like a burning coal.

"When I said I wanted your blood, boy, I didn't mean I wanted you to bleed all over me!" Raoul saw a bright scarlet stain on the black leather of Erik's gloves. Erik quickly stripped the offending articles from his hands with his straight, white teeth and dropped them to the ground. Raoul saw that some of the blood had stained Erik's lips like rouge.

He watched in disbelief as Erik slowly ran his tongue across his lips. He appeared to savor the blood like a fine wine. Raoul turned his head away in disgust and stared at the grey sky above. Flurries of snow still drifted slowly to the ground, settling on the forest of stone monuments below. Raoul felt a few flakes fall on his hot face. The small specks of ice melted almost instantly and mingled with his sweat.

When he looked back down his face was wetter than it had been when he looked up. Were those tear tracks on his cheeks? Or were they just melted snow flakes? Raoul glanced over to Christine. Emotion was warring on her face. Disgust, horror and. . . What was that? Her lips were parted and her eyes were bright. The look reminded Raoul of the night she had hurried him through the opera house to the roof. She had had a similar look after they had shared their first, passionate kisses.

Raoul was about to call to her when Erik spoke again. "That was most. . . Unsatisfactory."

Raoul stared at his captor in horror. "My lord?"

"It wasn't enough!" Erik's eyes were bright as he reached for his sword again. "That is not enough blood to make me a noble! I need more!"

Erik had his sword in his hand now. He backed up and looked at his target. Raoul cringed, wishing the stone he was tied to would swallow him up. "Please, my lord!"

Erik grinned, "Now now, Monsieur de Chagny. You seem to be missing something, I'm simply going to give you a matching pair. Hold still now, you wouldn't want me to. . . Slip."

Raoul knew the man would love to 'slip' so he held himself perfectly still, like a rabbit in front of a fox. The sword flashed and bit again, this time to the right. Raoul stifled his cry of pain as another scalding stream of blood wandered down his arm. He wondered how much more Erik would demand of him, then pushed the thought away. He mustn't think about that!

"Much better, don't you think?" Erik stepped back admiring his handy work. "But it's still not enough. I have to make for generations of blood."

Raoul couldn't help but whimper as the sword flashed once, twice at his legs. He felt the blows strike his legs, cutting through the welts and bruising from his earlier beating. Hot blood started to trickle down his breeches and into his boots. When he heard the sound of the sword sliding home into the sheath he breathed an almost silent sigh of relief.

But Erik wasn't done yet, he reached down and pulled a short dagger from his boot. Raoul braced himself for the pain, wondering where the madman would strike next. Erik took his time deciding, his eyes roving roving over Raoul's helpless, bleeding body. Then his eyes and dagger found their mark on Raoul's heaving chest.

Erik stepped forward and slowly drew his dagger down Raoul's breast. First the left side, then the right. Raoul turned his head, repulsed by the other man's hot breath. He looked at Christine again. She was still intent on the scene before her, heedless of the frozen ground or falling snow. Raoul focused on her beautiful eyes as the they flicked between the blade, his chest and Erik's face.

His breath hitched in something suspiciously close to a sob as Erik drew back. The Phantom contemptuously wiped his sullied blade on the leg of Raoul's breeches, making the young man jump when it drew too close to certain parts of his anatomy. "There. I think that will be enough."

Raoul turned to Christine again, hoping that she would come to her senses and call Erik off. When no help was forthcoming Raoul turned to his captor. "Please, my lord."

Erik snorted, the boy was begging. "I'm not finished yet, boy. I still need your blood."

With that Erik reached forward again and began prodding Raoul's wounds. He worked his way over Raoul's body, massaging the bleeding wounds. Forcing more blood out onto the viscount's white skin and the even whiter snow. Raoul trembled under the man's touch and his stop flip-flopped as the smell of blood hit his nostrils.

Erik worked away, spilling more blood on the pure snow. Raoul's head began to swim as he lost blood. He turned towards Christine, intending to beg her for help. His pleas had had no effect on Erik, maybe Christine would have pity for him. "C-Christine, please. Stop him!"

Christine looked up at him, her face fading to a pale blur in the dark sea of her dress. She stared for a moment, as if she hadn't understood what he had said. "Erik! Stop, you're killing him!"

Erik looked up from his bloody task, it seemed he had forgotten that Christine was there. Then he glanced swiftly at Raoul's face, noting the boy's pallor. He thumbed back Raoul's eyelid, peering intently at what he found there. "You are quiet right, my dear."

He regarded Raoul for a moment, considering his options. Then he reached forward deliberately and took hold of the punjab lasso around Raoul's neck. He began to tighten it. Raoul swam through his foggy brain, not understanding what Erik was doing. As his airway was slowly constricted Raoul began to panic.

He couldn't breath! His already cloudy vision was slowly fading to blackness. He struggled uselessly against the bonds that held him upright. He tried to turn to Christine again but his failing eyes couldn't find her. All he could see was Erik's face in front of his, grinning horribly in triumph. The last thing he saw was the white mask that covered half of his tormentor's face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Raoul sagged limply against the ropes Christine stood up. Erik had killed him! She rushed forward and tugged at Erik's arm. "No! Erik, please! Let him live!"

Erik turned to regard the tear streaked face of the woman he desired. She had given him part of what he wanted, if it made her happy he would let the stinking boy live. With a sigh he pulled his dagger out again and began to slash the ropes that held Raoul. "He is not dead. I will let him live for your sake, Christine."

Once all the ropes were severed Raoul toppled slowly to the ground. Christine fell to her knees and immediately began to tend to the unconscious man. Erik sighed again. It went against his better judgement to let the boy lived, but he had promised Christine.


	4. Chapter 4

Raoul came back to consciousness slowly, swimming up through darkness into the light. He cracked an eye open, hoping he would not see Erik or the graveyard or an angel! At first he thought that he hadn't opened his eyes, it was very dim and shadowy where ever he was. Then he detected a faint glow coming from somewhere beside him.

Moving carefully he opened both eyes and turned his head. When his eyes focused Raoul gasped! A beautiful figure sat in a pool of golden light, it's head was bent over a book. One of the lovely, pale hands reached out and slowly turned a page. The vision looked up, eyes widening at the sound. The pure beauty of what Raoul saw made him close his eyes and turn away from it. He was convinced that he had died and gone to heaven.

"Raoul!" Someone said his name. "Raoul, you're awake! Oh, thank God!"

It took him a moment to realize that he hadn't died and that it was Christine, not an angel, who sat at his bedside. He felt her cool hands anxiously caressing his face. Raoul relaxed, soothed by her touch. Then he remembered what had been happening the last time he regained consciousness and his eyes snapped open. "Get away from me!"

Christine's face was close to his and he clearly saw the hurt in her eyes. "Raoul, please. Don't send me away. I'm sorry, I never should have let Erik do this to you!"

Raoul snorted, he didn't believe her for a second. "It's too late for that. The damage has been done."

"Please, hear me out." Christine's voice was pleading now, making Raoul waver. "I don't know what came over me. It was like a spell, the sight of you and your blood. . . It was just too much for me."

Raoul turned his head away. "That's not what I meant. I would endure that ten times over for you! But what you did with Erik! How could you?"

Christine remained silent. Then Raoul heard small sniffling noises and he couldn't help but look. Christine was sitting on the side of his bed, tears coursing down her cheeks despite her efforts to wipe them away. She looked so small and vulnerable as she sat there that only a man with a heart of stone would remain unmoved by the sight.

Moving stiffly Raoul sat up and reached out to Christine. She folded willingly into his warm embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. "Shh, it's alright, Christine. It's alright, I'm sorry. Don't cry, my love."

Christine clung to him, sobbing quietly. "No, no it's not alright! I did a terrible thing today, Raoul. I don't know what made me do it! One minute my angel was singing to me and then you came and you and Erik were fighting. I was sure one of you was going to die and when I saw you lying on the ground. . ."

Her voice trailed off. Raoul held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright. I lived, Erik didn't kill me."

But Christine wasn't done yet, and her voice rose in pitch as she remembered. "After he had tied you up I was sure you were going to die. Now that Erik had you at his mercy you didn't stand a chance! Then he offered me his cloak and somehow. . . We were together and, and. . ."

Christine's voice broke, Raoul could do nothing but wait. "When you woke up I thought it would be better for you if I wasn't there. I thought that Erik would follow me and leave you, that you would be alright until I could send someone to help you. And then, when I heard what he was doing I knew I'd made the wrong choice. I had to stay with you, to protect you! No matter what Erik was doing."

"It was even worse when he started to cut you. I knew this would be the end, that I would have to sit there and watch you die. And then. . . Your blood on Erik's lips, it just. . . Put me under a spell. I had to watch him, watch every cut in your beautiful skin. I knew you looked at me, wanting me to stop it. But I couldn't, it was too fascinating."

Christine sobbed broken heartedly as she began the final part of her narrative. "Then I heard your voice, at least I thought it was your voice. It was filled with so much pain and terror that for a moment I didn't know it was you. That's when I stopped it, and Erik listened to me. After he choked you I begged him to let you live. He cut you loose and helped me carry you back here, to the opera. Madame Giry helped me clean and bind your wounds. And then you didn't wake up. I've been sitting with you all day, I thought you'd never wake up again!"

Raoul had to speak. "Hush, Christine. I'm fine, Erik didn't kill me and it's all over."

He did his best to soothe her. Stroking her hair and back, kissing her and murmuring reassurances in her ear. Slowly, after a long while Christine's sobs faded and her tears stopped. Raoul continued to hold her, hoping that his touch was reassuring. Finally, Christine pulled away and looked at Raoul through puffy red eyes. That was when Raoul realized that he wasn't wearing anything beneath the thin sheet.

Hastily Raoul grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his bandaged chest. "Where are my clothes Christine?"

She gave a watery, throaty laugh. "You don't need them. I like you just how you are."

Raoul felt an unmanly blush spread over cheeks and down his neck to his chest. The flush deepened as Christine leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss deepened, Raoul dropped the sheet and pulled Christine closer to him. As she wrapped her arms around him Raoul tried to lay back down. Unfortunately his wounds protested and he let out a pained gasp, breaking away away from Christine's warm lips.

"Here, let me." Her voice was soft, her hands gentle as they eased him back. When she had settled Raoul Christine stood up. Turning her back she began unbuttoning her dress. Raoul watched with quickening breath and wide eyes, this couldn't be happening to him!

One by one Christine's garments fell to the floor. Raoul caught his breath as she turned to him, in all her glory. He let his eyes travel the length of her body and felt his own body respond. Hesitantly, Christine removed Raoul's sheet and for a moment she simply studied him. Then she slowly knelt on the bed and straddled Raoul. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his flat stomach as she lowered herself to him.

Raoul's eyes remained fixed on Christine's face as she began to move. Once again Raoul doubted that he was still alive, this had to be heaven! He moaned as Christine slid her hands up his torso then leaned down to kiss him again. Raoul clung to her, his hands going to her body and exploring what he found.

The rest was a blur of pleasure for Raoul. All he could ever remember was the sight of Christine hovering over him. Her eyes alight with pleasure until the very end, when they closed in bliss. After a certain point Raoul no longer felt any pain from his wounds and he was content to simply lay back and enjoy the sensation of Christine's body against his. Afterwards, when Christine lay sleepily in his arms, Raoul thought about all that had happened to him.

He hoped that he would never lay eyes on Erik again unless the man was being drawn and quartered or was already dead. Raoul's hatred for the Phantom was now all consuming. Though if he had cared to dig a little deeper there was a cold river of fear running beneath the hot rage. A shudder ran through his body, and he instantly turned his thoughts to Christine and what they had shared that night. Smiling faintly at the memory, Raoul drifted off to sleep.


End file.
